Three Day Santa
by chiy0
Summary: Santa Clause visits Sendoh Akira. :) Sendoh X [SURPRISE]. ONE-SHOT. R&R! XD


"**3-Day Santa"**

**Summary: **Santa Clause visits Sendoh Akira. :)

**Disclaimer: **SD belongs to DR.T, the genius! XD

**A/N: **This is a Christmas special. Read on to know whom I paired up with Akira. XD Enjooooy!!! Merry Christmas! muah

(--------------------------------------------------------------------)

December 22

"Citizens of Kanagawa, 3 more days till Chri---"

---Click. The sound of the remote. Sendoh just turned the television off and his little sister wailed at what he did.

"Why did you turn it off?!"

"Bedtime, little sister," Sendoh replied with a smile as he ushered her 9-year old sister named Kisa to her room. Sendoh comfortably tucked Kisa in her pink blanky.

"Niichan, where's Mama and Papa?" Kisa asked.

"At a midnight madness blah sale." He replied as he shakeoo;; the teddy bear he's holding.

"What time will they be coming home?" Kisa yawned.

"Hm," Sendoh pauses and thinks. "I dunno. Just go to sleep now mmkay? I'm still gonna wait for them." Sendoh then placed the teddy bear beside his little sister and dimmed the lamp. "Goodnight and sweet dreams." Then he patted her on the head. XD

Kisa nodded and gently closed her eyes. "Hm. You too."

Sendoh stepped out of the kid's room and closed the door behind him. While waiting, he didn't know what to do. He tried watching TV but found no interesting shows on air. He thought of playing music but it would be noisy so he didn't. He tried calling some friends on the phone but unluckily they were all sleepy. He tried writing a poem too but in 30 minutes he was just able to write a line with five words. He got annoyed and tore the paper into a million pieces. Maybe poetry is isn't really for him. ; He gave up. He lay on the couch in their living room. The last thing he saw were the hands of the wall clock pointing to the numbers 11 and 8 then he drifted to Akira's Wonder Dreamland.

…

A crackling sound.

Sendoh grunts.

A sound of a creaking door.

"Mom, Dad?" he mumbles while still sleeping. whaa..? XD

A thud. Sound of footsteps.

Sendoh shots up awake. He opened his eyes… pitch black.

"Blackout?" he asked himself. He looked at his back where the window was located and saw that other houses has their power supply and that the street lamps had their light on. So what's wrong? He hears a creaking sound and then footsteps again. His heart begins to beat faster. Something flashes in his mind: burglar.

"Who's there?!" he shouts as he stands up. When his eyes finally got adjusted to the darkness, he looked around. He saw the silhouette of someone. A man. He was about to enter his room but it seems like his "Who's there?!" scared the hell outta him. The culprit ran out of the residence as fast as he can. Sendoh walks toward the wall and finds the light switch with feeling it with his hands. The lights flickered open. He looks around and sees something, a thing that belongs to the "burglar". Guess what? A Santa hat. :)

Sendoh walked around the house and inspects for any missing appliance or other stuff. Luckily, the culprit wasn't able to bag home any. He also checked on Kisa and saw that she's still sleeping soundly.

After 540 seconds, their parents arrived (at last). It was around 1 AM.

"Help us with these, Akira."

"………………Ok."

(--------------------------------------------------------------------)

December 23

"Santa came to visit you last night?! Wahahaha!!!" Koshino was laughing so hard at what Sendoh related to him.

"It was a burglar." Sendoh snatched the Santa hat from Koshino.

Koshino snatched the Santa hat back. "A burglar who didn't even steal anything? Wahaha!!!"

"I scared the hell outta him so he ran away." He tried getting the Santa hat from Koshino but was only able to grasp air. "Hey give that back!"

Koshino was playing with the hat. He was trying it on also. XD "No Akira, that was Santa giving out gifts! Haha! Lemme see your wishlist!"

Sendoh gave up. He slumped more on the bench they're sitting at. "Stop it."

Koshino threw the hat at Sendoh's face and laughed again. "I was just teasing you. Why are you so easily annoyed?"

"Nuttin. I'm not annoyed."

"But you look like one."

"…" A smile. "See I'm not."

A chuckle. "Ok, so did you tell your folks, or the police about it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Waste of time…"

"Haha. If I were you I'd tell the officials… for security, y'know."

"Maybe some other time." Sendoh stands up. "C'mon help me find a gift for Kisa."

"Oh sure."

Sendoh arrived home exactly dinnertime. Kisa hugged her niichan, Sendoh greeted his folks, and they ate.

"Have you heard of any news about a Santa burglar these days?" He asked.

"I read and watch the news everyday and there haven't been any. I think…" His dad replied.

"Ok."

After eating Sendoh went to his room to wrap up some Christmas gifts. He got Kisa the toy she is longing to have. He'll give Koshino a shirt with an "I AM HOT-HEADED" print on it. Then a shawl for his Mom and socks for his Dad and then some CD's to his other teammates. Oh but them what about his all-time rival? Maybe he'll just ask his Mom to bake some cookies for him and for his other team mates which are /somehow/ in good terms with him and the Ryonan team.

It ticked 11pm. His dad just finished watching the evening news and was about to go up to his room already when it told him that there is still no news about the Santa burglar. When everyone was about to sleep he went downstairs and locked the doors, windows, etcetera. He slept downstairs again just to be on guard in case the Santa manages to go in their house again.

He lay on the couch again and drifted to Akira's Wonder Dreamland. It felt good to rest after a long, tiring day.

…

After an hour there goes Santa again. He turned the power supply off again so he won't be easily seen. How he managed to get in? Who knows? He's Santa, right? XD He spots Sendoh sleeping on the couch.

"Why are you always so tempting?" Santa whispers behind his thick, white, beard. While admiring the sleeping beauty, Sendoh, he had this "urge" to…

A smooching sound. Santa kissed the sleeping Sendoh! :) And yes, on the lips.

The kiss woke Sendoh up just like sleeping beauty! XD Santa was startled he didn't know what to do. He quickly put his beard back on and quickly ran away again.

"Hey wait! Who are you?!" he tried to ran after Santa but failed because Santa was too quick. XD

That Santa wasn't being so careful. He dropped a hat once again thus revealing his hair. That was all what Sendoh saw when he ran away… the hair.

"I'll be coming back for you tomorrow night, Akira."

(--------------------------------------------------------------------)

December 24

Once again Sendoh related the story to Koshino. "…He stole something from me last night."

"What?" Koshino asked curiously as he plays with two Santa hats this time.

"A kiss."

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Koshino rolls on the floor with laughter. XD "What's next, your virginity?"

"Shu---"

---"Wait! That's if you're still a virgin!" Koshino laughs like a maniac.

"Shut the fuck up. I saw his hair."

"Like you can identify him." Koshino rolls his eyes.

"I dunno." Sendoh then gets something from his paper bag and brought out Koshino's gift. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

Koshino's eyes sparkled. "Wow, Akira you're so thoughtful! Can I open it now?"

"You decide."

And Koshino opens it. He sees the shirt and the thing written on it.

"Fuck you, Akira!"

Sendoh laughs.

All was busy at the Sendoh residence. They were preparing for the celebration for tonight's Christmas Eve. Sendoh went home early to help with the preparation and everything.

At last nighttime came. The family ate a delicious and sumptuous dinner at around 10. They started gift opening at around 11.

Kisa opens her gift. "Niichaaan!!! Thanks a loooot!!!" She hugs Sendoh and Sendoh hugs her back.

They ended the celebration at 12.

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

It was fun. Sendoh almost forgot about the Santa. Luckily, he remembered it. Yay.

He had a plan.

"I hope it works." He thought.

When the family went to sleep, Sendoh stayed at the living room again. He lay down and PRETENDED to be asleep waiting for Santa.

…

And there goes Santa again. He was 30-minutes late this time. Maybe he celebrated with his family first before going to Sendoh's residence. He sees Sendoh on the couch asleep again.

"Here I am again, Akira."

He kneels beside the couch and strokes Akira face, and hair. He tries to kiss him and…

"Gotcha."

Sendoh opens his eyes and before Santa could run away, he got grasped his arms.

"Who are you, huh?" Sendoh removes the hat and the beard and despite the darkness he sees…

OMFG. "Rukawa Kaede?!"

Rukawa says nothing. He just stares at Sendoh.

"So you're the Santa I thought was a burglar?" Sendoh asked looking puzzled. How could it have been Rukawa? It was pretty unclear for him.

Rukawa nods. "Sorry…" he whispered.

Sendoh let go of Rukawa's arms and let him sit comfortably on the floor. "It's… ok."

Rukawa tries to explain - "I… You see… It's because…" – but Sendoh hushes him.

"Shh. Enough."

Sendoh kisses him, he kisses back. What a nice Christmas kiss. Too bad there's no mistletoe above them. :)

Rukawa pulled back. He confessed. "Akira it's because I'm in love with you."

"Looks like I'm falling in love with you right now, too." He pulls Rukawa into another kiss. "That's for the kiss you stole from me the other night. Merry Christmas." Sendoh smiled widely it could almost reach his ears.

"Who could've thought that I could be enthralled and bedazzled by this Rukawa Kaede in the middle of pitch black darkness? I was love-struck. Is this Christmas's magic? I couldn't care less. I just got the best Christmas gift I could ever need…"

(--------------------------------------------------------------------)

December 25

A knock on the door.

Sendoh opens it and sees Koshino.

"Merry Christmas!" Koshino holds up a nice blue gift.

"Yo Koshy. Merry Christmas." Sendoh gave him a smile, got the gift and ushered him to the dining room where he and his sister is currently eating breakfast.

Kisa greets Koshino. "Osh Koshy!"

"Hey there Kisa." And he ruffles her hair and gives her her gift. He sits down comfortable on a chair and asks Sendoh to open the gift. While Sendoh was opening the gift, Kisa butted in.

"Hey Osh Koshy, I have a new song to share!" Kisa said enthusiastically.

"Yes, what is it? Can I hear?" Koshino faced the little girl ready to hear her song.

She sang it to the tune of a Christmas song called I Saw Momma Kissing Santa Clause, "IIIIIII SAW NIICHAN KISSING SANTA CLAUSEEEEEE! UNDERNEATH THE MISTLE TOE LAST NIIIGHT…"

Sendoh froze. Koshino turned to Sendoh with a twisted smile on his face.

"Uh… hey where did you get that song Kisa?" Sendoh asked pretending to be at ease. Kisa stopped singing and before she could answer the whole house was filled with Koshino's maniac laughter and after a sec Koshino was the one singing the song already.

"DAMN YOU KOSHINO!!!" And Sendoh got an apple from the fruit basket on the table and throws it at Koshino (fuck that's gotta hurt XD) but it seemed to have no effect on him. Ohoho. Merry Christmas everybody. :)

**OWARI XD**


End file.
